


making up for the time we've been missing

by softzindagi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bed sharing, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzindagi/pseuds/softzindagi
Summary: Derek comes home from a trip to find Stiles in his bed.





	making up for the time we've been missing

**Author's Note:**

> legit this is just me wanting to write sterek and bed sharing and it sort of ran away from me. also im avoiding my midterm rn. oh well. this is for victoria because i dragged her into sterek and she deserves a fic in her honor for it.  
> unbeta'd btw

The house is quiet when Derek walks in, exhaustion seeping heavily into his bones. It’s half past two in the morning and he wants nothing more than to just collapse into his bed. He’d spent the whole day driving too and from Sacramento where he had to meet the Alpha of the pack there, the meeting only lasting under an hour. He didn’t learn anything from it, and other than meeting and leaving on good terms with the other Alpha, he felt the meeting was a total waste of his time.

He makes a quick check of the house, hearing three sleep slow heartbeats, and nods to himself, thinking they were all his beta’s. He dumps his things by the door, locking it carefully, before trudging up the stairs warily.

He walks into the room and began to strip his clothes but stops abruptly at the button of his jeans as he realizes he isn’t alone in his room. He checks again on the heartbeats around him, still counting three and all still slow, but that can’t be right. He looks around his room carefully before zeroing in on his bed, seeing a dark shape underneath the covers.

He nearly smacks himself in an effort to move to the bed, but he doesn’t get far before he smells who it is.

“Stiles?” He asks, stunned. It’s not loud, but it’s enough to have Stiles stirring from his sleep groggily.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, squinting into the dark room. Derek watches him fumble beside him, getting a grip on his phone to turn on the flashlight, shining the light directly into Derek’s eyes.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek says, putting a hand out to smack the phone down but Stiles is quicker.  

“Oh, it’s just you,” Stiles grunts, turning off the flashlight and tossing his phone towards his legs, “How was your trip?”

Derek isn’t able to fully comprehend the question for a few moments, still staring down at Stiles like he doesn’t know what to do with him. Just days ago, Stiles was at college at UC Irvine. “Waste of time.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Stiles replies, snuggling back into _Derek’s_ own pillow. The sight nearly causes Derek to whine. The exhaustion is ever present, but he has to know what’s going on because Stiles in his bed was the very last thing he was expecting.

“Stiles.” Derek rumbles, trying and failing not to inch closer to Stiles’ side.

“Mmm?” Stiles replies, not bothering to open his eyes against the dark.

“Why are you in my bed?” Derek asks.

“Missed you,” Stiles answers, his honesty striking Derek right in the chest.

“You missed me?” Derek repeats, a slight uptick in his voice. Stiles missed him. _Stiles_ missed _him_. Oh, if only Stiles knew.

“Yeah, now get in bed, Sourwolf. Need your space heater self because I can’t figure out the heating in this house and it’s cold,” Stiles grumbles, pulling the covers back over himself for emphasis.

Derek’s panic rises though because this just seems too easy, Stiles being in his bed, waiting for him to come home, telling him he missed him. It’s the stuff of his dreams, honestly, and Derek has to hold out his hand and count his fingers to make sure it’s not actually a dream. It’s not a dream, but Derek can’t help but think that it’s all a hallucination.

“Derek,” Stiles says, his voice clear against Derek’s running thoughts, one eye opening to peer at Derek again, “Bed. Sleep. Get the fuck in here.”

Derek doesn’t bother putting up a fight, because he’s too exhausted to. He finally gets his pants off and moves to the empty space beside Stiles.

He pauses, arm outstretched to wrap around Stiles, but Stiles just sighs and turns into Derek’s chest. “Took you long enough.”

Derek grunts but settles down, an arm incasing Stiles tightly to him. He inhales to try and settle down, but all he smells is his and Stiles’ scent mixed in the covers and it’s all a bit dizzying.

“Why?” Derek whispers, knowing that Stiles isn’t asleep yet. He thinks that Stiles isn’t gonna answer, the silence drawing larger between them, but Stiles isn’t one to disappoint.

“I was tired of waiting. I missed you and I came back to surprise you, but when I got here, you were gone to that meeting. Figured I’d just wait for you here.”

“Waiting?” Derek asks, the hope filling in him so suddenly he feels choked by it.

“Waiting for you to make a move,” Stiles explains, lifting his head to look at Derek’s face.

Derek knows his eyes flash, can see it reflected back at him against Stiles’ face. “I didn’t know when to tell you,” is all Derek can say. He doesn’t have to ask how Stiles knew, everybody knew. It was only a matter of time before either of them made a move and turns out Stiles patience had run out. And Derek couldn’t have been happier about that.

“I know, and it’s okay. Luckily, I have enough ballsy courage for the both of us,” Stiles replies, his eyes crinkling against his smile. “We can talk about it in the morning. You’ve had a long day. Sleep.” Stiles emphasizes this by dropping his head to rest against Derek’s chest and relaxing again.

This time Derek listens to him, resting his head against Stiles’, matching his breathing to Stiles. Before he’s pulled by the exhaustion, he feels a pleasing sensation unfurl in him.

\--

When Derek wakes up, it’s to the sensation of someone running their fingertips along his stubble. He doesn’t jolt awake, smelling Stiles before anything else and he sighs, pressing his face more into Stiles’ fingers.

“Well aren’t you cuddly in the morning,” Stiles whispers, his voice giddy. Derek opens his eyes to peer at him, feeling a warmth spread through him at the radiant smile Stiles gives him. Derek just closes his eyes again, but he moves his head to kiss the palm of Stiles hand. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to hear the slight intake of breath from Stiles.

“You going give me more than one word interactions this morning? Because I’d really like to talk about things if that’s okay with you,” Stiles says, shifting to nudge his leg between Derek’s to get closer to him. Derek jolts a little, opening his eyes to find Stiles sheepishly looking at him.

He can do this. He can talk. “Yeah, talking is good.”

“Talking is good,” Stiles repeats with a chuckle, which causes Derek grin sheepishly back at him.

“How long have you known?” Derek asks, the question that weighs most on his mind.

“About your feelings for me?” At Derek’s nod, he smiles. “Since graduation. As for my feelings about you? I woke up after the nogitsune and it was just blaringly clear. We save each other, that’s what we do, but it’s more than that.”

Derek doesn’t know what to say, because it’s true. They save each other and it is more than that. It’s always been more than that. How could not have seen it?

“How long have you known?” Stiles asks, parroting the question back at him.

“Since the pool,” Derek admits, ducking his head when Stiles lets out an affronted breath.

“The pool? You’re telling me your werewolf ass has been pining for me since then? Derek, oh my god, I- We could have,” Stiles cuts himself off as Derek looks back up at him, his face suddenly so open and vulnerable.

“You were so young, Stiles and so many things were going on. I just- I couldn’t okay? I couldn’t put myself out there like that, especially not after Jennifer. I just needed time, and with you being underage, I felt like I had all the time in the world,” Derek confesses, moving away to lie on his back to keep from looking at Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t relent, just pushes up so he’s nearly above Derek, “I get it, okay? But this is okay, right? I couldn’t wait any longer, you know my patience is little to none.” He reaches to take Derek’s hand, holding it close to his chest.

Derek looks back at him, seeing the confidence slipping from Stiles’ face and he nods quickly. He reaches up to cup Stiles’ jaw, “Someone had to make a move, right? I’m glad it was you.”

Stiles smiles, “Thank my patience. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to come here and just confess it since graduation, because let’s be honest, the only person I want to lose my virginity is you and being a sophomore and still a virgin is fucking with my-”

Derek doesn’t let him finish, instead just pushing up and over Stiles to kiss him. It’s a little harder than Derek would’ve liked their first kiss, but it’s very them, rough around the edges but soft in the end.  “Fuck, Stiles.” Derek groans, closing his eyes as he pushes his forehead against Stiles’.

“That’s kind of the idea,” Stiles says with a smirk, but it slowly slips as he slowly presses his fingers into Derek’s jaw, causing him to open his eyes and stare back. “I want it to be special, you know, that right? You’re the only one I want, and it didn’t feel right to fool around in college, not when you’re here seemingly waiting for me.”

“I’ll always wait for you,” Derek declares, nosing at Stiles’ neck. Stiles shudders, bending his neck to give Derek more access.

“So is that a yes,” Stiles gasps out, his hand finding purchase in Derek’s hair as Derek nips gently down from his jaw to his shoulder.

Derek pulls away to look directly into Stiles’ eyes, not wanting to leave him with anything but certainty. “Yes. Always.”

“Good, because I really want to get my mouth on you.”

Derek moans, resting his head against Stiles to try and reel in some control.

Stiles moves underneath him, pulling up his shirt to get it off and Derek grabs it to help. Then they’re both shirtless and Stiles doesn’t stop to think like Derek does, just puts his hands against Derek’s back, spurring him to touch back.

Their kisses turn filthier as Stiles’ hands roam down to push his fingers under the waistband of Derek’s underwear, pressing his fingers there like he’s teasing.

“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to touch your ass over the years?” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s lips, edging Derek’s underwear down as his hands go lower. “It’s been part of my spank bank since the pool, oddly enough.”

Derek should’ve known Stiles was going to be a dirty talker, hell he’d had fantasies about it, but reality was just so much hotter.

“Oh fuck, Stiles,” Derek groans out, moving off the bed to strip the both of them in succession. He savors the way Stiles looks, his cock hard against his stomach and his pale skin pink with exertion. He gets back on the bed and cages Stiles with his arms, their legs intertwining. Stiles moans loud as Derek presses his hips against Stiles’, their cocks lining up beside one another.

“This is going to be embarrassingly quick,” Stiles whispers, his hand moving down to cup the both of them with confidence. Derek jerks into the hold, and almost comes but he reigns it back in.

“Me too,” Derek replies, rolling them over so that they are facing one another. He puts his hand over Stiles’, after licking it, and moves to kiss him as he thrusts into their combined hold. It doesn’t take long after that, Stiles coming undone as Derek bits gently against his neck again. Derek isn’t far after that, pumping just four times and comes with Stiles’ name against his lips.

Derek pulls Stiles to him as they try to catch their breaths, a happiness settling against his heart like a blanket. Neither move for a while, but soon the stickiness of their come becomes too much.

“I’m taking this to mean we’re boyfriends now, just so you know,” Stiles declares as he raises his head to look at Derek as Derek moves to get something to wipe them off.

“Boyfriends work,” Derek agrees, becoming slightly giddy at the relief that seems to go through Stiles at his words. Derek ducks to get his shirt from off the floor to wipe themselves before tossing it and settling back into Stiles’ embrace.

“Good, because you can’t get rid of me now, Derek.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Derek promises, turning his head to give Stiles a soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ softzindagi  
> ALSO go listen to LEON, her song lost time is what the title is based off of


End file.
